Hook
revamping Coding by Bullfrøg, please do not steal the code or OC.''H O O K '' explicit language, listeners beware. "Tell them who's in charge so they don't forget." Art by Firesides! ____________________________________________________ > A p p e a r a n c e < "Oh, yes! We saw your little friend! Although, we mugged him before we got the chance to figure out who he was." '-' He has dark green, Seawing Aquatic scales, but the rest of his scales apart from the others are solid, midnight black. Being a SandWing/SeaWing hybrid, the red coloration from his mother and the dark blue from his father gave him the ebony hue of his scales. The only things that represent him being a Seawing are his webbings and spiral-shaped glow-in-the-dark scales. The rest of his body consists of a poisonous tail barb and large wings. His horns are twisted and curved, and little carvings of green strikes are patterned on it. His talons are black and curved like hooks; perfect for scraping and slashing. He has bright green pupils to match his father's and several layered scales meeting his talons. ____________________________________________________ > P e r s o n a l i t y < "Don't scare you? But that's my specialty." - Hook is as agile as a fox, and inhabits the trickery and cunning skills, just like one as well. He is perfect for the Sand Serpent gang in those ways. Stealing is basically the only thing he likes to do; besides making people a little freaked out with his hissing, insane screeches and personality. Hook also possesses a smooth, cunning voice tinted with hints of an English accent mixed in. All his expressions are typically more exaggerative than needed to be. He tends to saunter and strut a lot, a large amount of his pride coming from his place in the Sand Serpents. ____________________________________________________ > H i s t o r y < “Run back to hell, palace witch!” - Hook's mother was the opposite of nice, friendly and kind. Hook slowly began to realize he couldn't impress his mother with considerate deeds. Ever since then, he did every crooked, evil, bad thing he could ever do, and from then on, his mother was proud of him. His mother soon decided to teach him private lessons for poisoning and stealing. He played dangerous pranks on his brothers and sisters, resulting in cruel punishments or just plain death. After that, his mother adored him more than any of Hook's brothers and resulted in killing them too. Becoming just as insane and mass-murdering as his mother, he started to behave exactly like her in each and every way. Ever since then, Hook had been teasing, taunting, murdering and stealing from literally every dragon in the Sandwing Kingdom. When Chrysanthemum eventually found him while he was murdering a very rich dragon and stealing the loot from him, he, himself, had made a very intelligent decision to live and work with the Sand Serpents. He still tries hard to not follow his mother's rules to 'never love anyone ever', although he couldn't stand not loving Chrysanthemum. Hook never found love anywhere in his world ever before, and he knows he finally found it when he met the leader of the Sand Serpents. ____________________________________________________ > Q u o t e s < '-"Ohhh, Chrysanthemum~! I've stolen a new ring for you~!"' "Did you get a new earring, Chrysanthemum?" "Drink up me hearties, 'yo ho." ____________________________________________________ > R e l a t i o n s h i p s (in the Sand Serpents)< - None of these are supposed to be insults, please don't take them as rude comments, its just Hook's character. Gypsum- Hook loves to tease him, but genuinely just relies on her to just mess up. He loves to giggle, taunt and tease her behind Chrysanthemum. He loves when she shudders and stutters and gets all worrisome. He finds the points where she gets really jittery and likes to push those buttons. Chrysanthemum- feels deeply in love for her, and enjoys obeying her and being fierce beside her. He'd do anything to get her love, attention, and joy, and he appreciates being on her side and working with her, no matter how tough the job is. G'glyn: Hook enjoys having G'glyn hanging out with him, and he doesn't mind that he isn't afraid of him like others are. He likes having him as a partner for his taunting, teasing and pranking. Sekhmet: He appreciates teasing and taunting her and getting to her. He likes finding her weakest points of anger, hatred or annoyance and using them as advantages to gain what he wants; reaction. To see Sekhmet get annoyed and hateful would be enough to keep him happy for the rest of his insane days. Tottori the SandWing: As rough and tough as he seems to him, he still finds a way to annoy him to the core. Xerus: As much as he taunts everyone, Xerus is one of the ones he still likes to get a reaction from him. Kex: As much as he annoys and teases others in the group, Hook especially likes to push her buttons too. In the past, he had feelings for her, but now they seemed to have washed away after his love for the leader of the Sand Serpents, Chrysanthemum. Sha: Hook likes to get to her, and its awfully easy for him ever since she is so grumpy all the time. Bastet (Peak): Hook likes teasing her playfully as well, but when he was younger, he always admired Bastet as a child. Strong, willing, and cunning, he looked up to her in some ways, although they were completely demolished when his mother scolded at him and told him that his only rolemodel should be her. Osiris: Hook likes to "accidentally" knock things over, or cause trouble and blame it on him Osiris. As much as he enjoys pranking and teasing everyone, he especially enjoys to do it to the SandWing. Libya: Hook likes to tease and get to her, especially because she is gentle, kind, and peaceful. He uses her for different things like stealing jewels and gems for Chrysanthemum, for instance. Sobek (pearl336): Hook thinks he's a total nerd and snob, and usually interrupts him when he starts saying his plan or technique, just for the fun of it. Olive the SandWing: Hook used to be scared of her when he was a young kid, but now, he just thinks of her as a small pest. He teases, and taunts her like basically everybody else, and enjoys it to no end. Oro: He mainly just avoids her, and ignores her for the fun of it. When she does talk, however, he either shots back with a ruthless, playful, teasing comment, or walks away, ignoring her. Pyre: When Hook sees Pyre, he is almost reminded of himself as a kid, before his mother twisted him up. Although, he thinks she is very annoying, and won't stop begging him to teach her his ways. Glyf: Hook enjoys very much that Glyf is afraid of him, he can tell instantly. He loves teasing him too, and seeing his frightened reaction. Jinx: He definitely thinks she's a hellbound witch, no doubt. When he met her, and he bargained for goods to Sandstorm for her, he was slightly fearful and concerned. Would she use her witch-like animus magic on him like the rumors he'd heard had said? He almost regretted his decision and forced Gypsum to get her, but he now knows that she won't be aggravated easily, but he would still try. Hyena: Hook likes to tease Hyena as much as a lot of other dragons, and overall likes to pinpoint his weaknesses. Yet, inside, when he was young, and he only knew his past from rumors, he started to feel bad for the SandWing. At times, he would secretly visit Hyena to cheer him up, encourage him that there was still hope that his family would be okay. Although, when his brother found out about this, he purposely told on him, causing in his mother almost kicking him out of their stay. ____________________________________________________ > G a l l e r y < Feel free to draw him! Thank you to all the artists that did make art for him, I appreciate it so so much!! <3 Emoooo.png|By Sleepy !!! TYSM THIS LOOKS FREAKING AMAZING I_know_im_awesome.jpg|by Jarkie ! TYSM FOR THIS IT LOOKS HELLA FANTASTIC|By jarkie !! HOLY CRAB THIS IS AMAZING ! ____________________________________________________ Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:SandWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonets Category:LGBT+ Category:Dragonsonas Category:Content (ØpticalTank)